Broken Seals and Forgotten Memories
by Wanderstar
Summary: *Bad at summaries* PLEASE READ! you won't be disapointed
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I just want to mention things before I do the disclaimer. First I just started watching Hellsing so don't get mad at me if I get facts wrong. Second Rin and Yukio will have an older sister who was dragged to Gehenna when she was 10.(she's 19 now). On with the disclaimer Rin!**

**Rin: *sleeping***

**Me: *sighs and slaps him***

**Rin: *jerks awake and yells* She does not own blue exorcist or hellsing! *glares at me* you slapped me!**

**Me: *smiles innocently* Nooooooo**

**Hellsing Headquarters**

In a dark room there is a woman holding a phone to her ear. "Yes, I understand." She says and then puts it down. "Walter, please fetch Alucard and Seras. There is a job i wish to discuss with them" She says to a man. He smiles and bows, then turns on his heel and walks out of the room.

**Abandoned Cemetary**

"Kurona, can I trust you to take care of stuff here? Mephisto tells me more ghouls were spotted across the city." Asks a young woman with red hair wearing a jacket and a bikini top after getting off her cellphone. "Of course I can Shura! I'm almost the same rank as you!" Says Kurona grumpily. "I don't see why the Order still wants me to prove myself!"Grumbles Kurona. "Whatever, see you at True Cross tomorrow." Shura says walking casually away, her sword slung across her shoulders. Kurona stares after a bit and then stalks on as she quickly slides out her twin Colt 45's. She didn't want to draw attention by pulling out her sword and bursting into bright blue flames. She silently moves forward while scanning her surroundings and then she made the mistake of sniffing the air. She almost gagged at the overwhelming smell of rot. It made her think of Astaroth which might be here, he was her demon half-brother and one of the 7 princes of Gehenna. She knew that he was killed by the old paladin, Father Fujimoto also the old guardian of her younger brothers. She also knew that demons were never officially killed. Finally she made her feet move again, until she heard ragged growling which she recognized as the ghouls she was looking for. The feeling of power and rot was overpowering and she knew then and there that Astaroth had once again found his way into Assiah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurona pov**

"So, Astaroth has found a new body." I murmur to myself as I brought out a small sheet of paper with a summoning symbol. "Suzaku, I command you, come to me." I say and a large golden bird in the shape of a Phoenix appeared on her shoulder. "You called me Master?" It asked "Yes, I need you to distract Astaroth so I can do his Fatal Verse!" I say slightly annoyed. Suzaku flies of my shoulder and disappears into tree's just as the first of the ghouls appear. Quickly I start shooting them down and run forward as I start hearing gunshots that are sure as hell not mine. I reload my colts and run faster toward the gunshots. I arrive in a clearing just teaming with ghouls in various states of decomposition and at the center is a VERY angry Astaroth, and at the edge is a tall young man dressed I some pretty weird clothed and he seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. A ghoul comes at me and I shove a blessed dagger in it ugly face and then start shooting which attracts the attention of the demon and the weird man. Ignoring the man I glare at Astaroth and smile. "Long time no see." I say and smile and press my hands together with two fingers still up. "Oh Lord, bind a millstone around its neck so that it shall never again rise from the depths of the Leviathan. Chain it in darkness eternal, where it will not hear nor see!" I yell and Astaroth yells "Damn you exorcists!" And falls to the ground. Black smoke rises from the body and disappears. The bad thing was that the damn ghouls wouldn't fall dead and they were all coming at me! Trying to not let them get closer as I shoot their heads off. I trip over a tombstone and fall on my back and quickly get off a few more shots before I run out of ammo. And before I can get my other dagger a ghoul falls on top of me. I struggle trying not to let it bite me when all of a sudden it disappears and I am staring into the blood red eyes of the weird man. He smiled arrogantly and I saw enormous fangs that could only belong to a vampire.

**Alucard pov**

I stare into the face of the familiar girl and smile. Her glare turns calculative when I smile and then lashes out desparately. I catch her wrist easily and am instantly launched into my past. Then I am standing at door of my room before I had become a vampire, I stand there trying to get used to the feelings that I have not felt in a long time. I open the door and stop as I see the young woman sitting on my bed. She turns to me and I am looking into the face of the girl and my true love. She smiles warmly "Hey, finally come to say goodbye." She asked playfully and stands up. I force a smile and walk forward to grab her arms gently. "Of course Sierra." I say wrapping my arms around her, not believing that she was there. She raises her head to look up at me and rises up to press her lips to mine and then pulls away. There are tears in her eyes as she leaves. Suddenly I am transported to a few weeks later to a massacred village. I suck in a breath as I recognize what memory I'm in. The day Sierra died in my arms. As the soldiers behind me go looking for survivors I move quickly towards the center of the village. I stop when I see her strapped to a pole covered in blood. I rush forward and with two quick pulls I rip off the straps binding her. She falls forward and catch her, then gently lower her to the ground. With some effort she looks up at me and smiles sadly. "I'll see you again someday." She promises weakly blood trailing from the corner of her mouth and then falls limp in my arms. That was the first and the last time I cried. I am come out of my memories and am staring in the face of the reincarnation of the only person I have ever truly loved. I can't say I wasn't surprised that with a battle cry drove a blessed dagger into my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guess what?! I'm not dead! Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been really busy! And I'll try to make my chapters longer and thank you to those who have taken an actual interest in this! I know that as a demon, Rin has these fangs but since it doesn't seem right I will just call them canines. Criticism is welcome. Does anyone know how to say "my angel" in japanese? please let me know! And I want suggestions for what Kurona should say to summon the sword. I have a quote right now but I don't if I really like it. The sword is called the Akuma sureiyā(demon slayer) also come up with a good name for the sword it is made by the same people who made the koma sword but its much older and powerful and its a mix between an angel blade and a demon metal. This is a contest and if you win, you can give me details on a character you would like to make in my story! THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer**

**Alucard: Wanderstar does not own Blue Exorcist or Hellsing. *smiles evilly***

**me: *gulps***

**Kurona pov**

I saw my chance when he froze and stared at me in awe. With a battle cry I drive the last blessed dagger I have, into his shoulder. He rears back and looks at the dagger in his shoulder... and then pulls it out. Well dammit, I roll away and into a crouch and face him my teeth bared my canines presented in full glory. He chuckles and it raises the hairs on my arms. "You are just like her tenshi." he says and I growl, getting ready to summon my sword "What the hell are you talking about?!" I growl and he chuckles again. Its starting to annoy me now and I want more than anything to set him on fire. "He ignores and starts to walk closer when a ghoul jumps on him from behind. He whirls and plunges his hand through the ghouls chest with a huge smile on his face. I snatch my dagger off the ground and shove it into a ghouls face. I narrow my eyes in concentration and the dagger is covered in the blue flames that identifies me as Satan's daughter. I let my mind expand and several ghouls burst into blue flames. I grin when I hear the surprised growl from the vampire as the ghoul in his hands shoots up in flames. I start to move onto him when I stop. His aura is powerful and realize that his is the first of his kind. There are quite a few species of vampires but I know the "alphas" when I see one. Killing him is going to be harder than I thought as he is the man that people used to call, "Vlad the Impaler". He became a vampire by drinking the blood of the people killed on the battlefield of a war he started for perhaps no reason at all. He has grown more powerful since then and could probably beat Lucifer if he wanted too. I am snapped out of my thoughts when I realize that he is looking everywhere and I deduce that he does not suspect me as the one who is making the ghouls go up in flames. I decide to summon my sword.

I clap my hands together and say loudly "Darkness does always equate to evil, as light does not always equate to good!". Light appears between my hands as crosses form as lines and runes snake up my arms. I pull my hands apart and after the light fades a katana is in my hands. The handle is laced in blue and white rough fabric and embedded with moonstones. Two strings dangle from it as beads and the symbols and clink together. I unsheathe the sword and on the silver blade is its name, the "Akuma Sureiya". As soon as I unsheathed it bursts into flame as I do too. He whips around to face me and though he gives no clues to as what he expresses I think he is surprised and possibly mad that I am in fact a huge threat. he points his silver gun at me and I level my sword at his chest. And before I even think of moving there is an explosion if pain in my shoulder as a bullet goes through. It must not of been him because he stands in the same position. I sheathe my sword and it disappears and then lift my good arm to clutch my shoulder which is bleeding heavily. I direct my gaze to so distant mausoleum and see a small figure crouched down a huge gun perched on its shoulder. It leaps down and races towards us. The entire front of my shirt, jacket, and pants is soaked in black blood. My legs give and I start to visibly shake as I am losing to much blood. I can feel the wound trying to knit itself back together but whatever I was shot with has some serious mojo. I growl as the man steps closer and I cry out when he grabs me by my injured arm and lifts me into the air, he studies me as the world begins to fade and go black.

**Alucard pov**

I pull her closer as her head falls, even though her features are splattered with blood. She looks slightly different because she is Japanese but she looks like Sierra, I believe that she has finally come back to me. I sling her over my shoulder as a smile reaches my lips that everyone would mistake as glee for getting to kill those ghouls. My thought goes to the man who was controlling the ghouls. The girl called him Astaroth, I do not recognize the name so perhaps Walter of Master will know of him. It reminds that after the girl made him collapse and the black smoke disappeared that he was still in the clearing. "Police Girl, get the man in the clearing and bring him with." I order the small vampire behind me. "Right away Master!" She says and dashes away. I have reached the exit of the cemetery and head to the car where my master waits with her arms crossed with a cigar in her mouth. "Alucard who is this?" She asks sharply and before I can tell her there is a yell and we both snap our heads towards the sound. At the entrance of the cemetery is a woman about the same as the girl over my shoulder. She holds a purple with looks like green slitted eyes down both sides. It rests on her shoulder as her purple eyes narrow. Her red and yellow hair is pulled back into bun. "What the hell do you think you're taking Kurona?!" she snarls and swings her sword to level in front of her. Sir Integra sighs and moves to get in the car. "Alucard take care of this at once." she orders and I smile "It'll be my pleasure." I say and I lower the girl who is said to be Kurona but is really Sierra to the ground. She groans as her injured shoulder hits the ground and I walk casually stand in front of her. I don't even notice when she moves her sword and slices of air cut into me. Blood drips in the ground and I laugh "Do you really think that, that can kill me?!" I ask and she smirks "No, she answers "But lets make this a bit more even."

She bites her thumb and draws her blood along the line of eyes and chants. "Kirigakure sword technique: Rattle!" My eyes widen and I can hear Integra's barely contained surprise yelling "What kind of witchcraft is this?!". Ghostly white snakes rise from behind the woman and whip towards me but they fly right past me, ghostly hisses following them. I laugh "It didn't work,"I tell her and she smirks again "I don't think so." she replies and I try to heal my wounds so they don't hinder me but it doesn't work. "I thought it might even the odds you bastard! Now give me back Kurona!" the woman yells leveling her sword at my chest. I slowly take out Jackal and level it at her and without thinking pull the trigger. I growl in surprise when she disappears and seems to teleport in front of me and raises her sword over her head. She slices down when there is a clang as her sword hits another's and a deep chuckle. A man stands next to me holding out his sword to block the woman's. "Get out of my you bald chicken!" she yells and he chuckles again and with a twitch of his throws the woman back. He turns with a arrogant smirk on his face. "What is the meaning of this?" snarls Integra her hands clenched. "Forgive me m'lady, I am Arthur Auguste Angel, the paladin of the Japan Branch of the Vatican's Knights of the True Cross." he replies "That girl right there is an Upper First Class exorcist Kurona Okumura and this is Shura Kirigakure also and Upper first class exorcist and Seniro Inspector of the Vatican." he says and Integra moves to stand in front of me. "Where is the Iscariot Division?" she asks and Arthur smiles "I think that you'll be pleased to know that they are at Vatican Headquarters awaiting trial for trying to kill allies of the Vatican." He walks past me and picks up Kurona. "Wait, I want an explanation for this!" Integra yells. "And so you will get one...soon, now good day to you." he says and the people left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever I have been suffering from an extreme case of writer's block but I want to get around it now, hopefully writing this will get me back on track. I know that my style of writing in big paragraphs probably isn't easy to read but I promise I will try and work on it! Also I realize that the characters may seem to be a little(very) OOC, its just so hard to put my feet in Alucard's or Integra's shoes, so forgive me if Integra is too angry(i just realized that I made her to angry!) or Alucard is saner than usual. But I nailed Arthur didn't I? DIDN'T I?! Anyway thank you to the people who actually like my story! Anyway on with the disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN HELLSING OR BLUE EXORCIST**

**Kurona POV**

I woke up to Rin shaking my injured shoulder. "Rin! What the hell!" I complain pushing him away with my good arm. He grins sheepishly, I notice the bandage on his cheek and glare at him. "Did you get into another fight again, Rin!" I scold and he starts rubbing the back of his head. "Well, the guy was asking for it." he says and backs away slowly. "I think I'm gonna go now I think Bon is calling me." he says laughing nervously and then sprinting for the door. I chuckle and lean back agains't the pillow when Yukio comes in with a gentle smile on his face. I smile "Hey, whats up? Did I miss anything?" I ask and he nods, his smile turning into a grimace. "The Iscariot Division was let free, they had sound alibi's." he says.

"WHAT?!" I yell and jerk forward then groan when I jar my arm. _What the heck was in that bullet? _I grumble to myself and lean back. "The good news is that the Iscariot Division will be staying here and the Grigori has ordered Arthur to put together a new team to stay in London to watch the Hellsing Organization. As soon as you get better, he wants you and Shura to join." Yukio says and I nod.

- TIME SKIP-

"Okay, I think you're ready to go now Miss Okumura!" The doctor tending to me says cheerfully as she finishes unwinding the bandages around my arm. I sigh happily and stretch and then examine my arm. _It stilled healed completely but way slower than it was supposed to, if it were a normal bullet I would've healed in no time. _I think to myself while absent-mindedly pinching the skin were the wound was. I get up and look down distastefully at the gown I was forced to wear. _Thank goodness Shura is coming by with clothes!_ Just as I think it my flame-haired friend barged in holding a plastic bag! "Hey Blue, what's up? I brought some clothes for you!" She says cheerfully her cheeks slightly flushed. "You're drunk aren't you?" I ask and she giggles "Not really, I had some beer before I got here." She says and flops onto a hospital bed.

When I'm ready to go I yank her off the bed and drag her towards the door. "So when will we go to England to help the Hellsing Organization?" I ask her and she shrugs "Dunno, I assume after Arthur puts together a team." "Who has he asked already?" I ask curiously. "This guy named Haruhi Shojo and a girl called Misaki Kisagi. And do you know what?! If we complete this mission successfully we could become honorary knights!" She says excitedly "Of course you already have a higher position just waiting for you to take." She adds. She means that I will become the head of the Vatican someday when the Grigori thinks I'm ready. That also means that I will move on to the second highest rank of the Blue Exorcist which is the second most powerful person in the Vatican.

"Yeah... Great..." I say unenthusiasticly as we head down the hall and make our way to True Cross Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry To cut this story short but my internet is starting to get increasingly horrible. By the way I thought I should explain why I added the rank Blue Exorcist. First the Blue Exorcist is extremely rare which caused its term and rank to stop being used. Second the credentials to be a Blue Exorcist is that you have to be able to resist Satan in almost any way also that the exorcist is extremely powerful in any way to exorcise a demon along with a few other ways. This person is also able to take away and give you the ability to see demons. Lastly they are able to close and open Gehenna Gates. I know that I'm starting to seem extreme and dramatic but I like the idea of it so please bear with me. Anyway I will try to update soon!<strong>


	5. Author's Note

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been going through some rough things right now and not only that, school has started YAY! Anyway this is not like an official chapter update but recently I've been thinking and with someone else's opinion on hand I decided to do that OC submit thingy. They will appear throughout the story... Anyway here is the, ahem, credentials to submit.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**History(optional):**

**Rank:**

**Class(Aria, Lagoon, Tamer, Doctor, and Knight)(can be multiple):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Anything else I must know:**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You again and I look forward to updating again! Please tell me if I missed anything too!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in like FOREVER! School has started and I finish my homework before I have to go to bed and then I have to wake at 4:30 in the morning. I have been having some major family troubles too but its calming down now. This is just a filler for now cuz I need to plan out my next chapter. Also don't forget to submit an OC to be part of the little group that will be going to England with Kurona and Shura! ^_^**

**WARNING: I am really bad at being funny so I hope that this is my somewhat good attempt at being funny. Also sorry if there is bad grammar and whatnot, I just got home from school and my computer sucks.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blue Exorcist or Hellsing just my OC's...**

**Kurona's POV**

I had imagined that I would get a few days of rest before I got back to work again, but no, I had to sit in a classroom full of human monsters that wanted to eat me alive! I'm serious I wish I hadn't volunteered to teach them, next time I will get a job as a lunch lady. Anyway I was sitting in the classroom I taught at while my class was doing a test about the classes of demons. I had just threatened another kid about what I would if I caught him cheating again, when Mephisto popped in a sly smile on his face. "Kurona, there's a job for you and Shura, I'll take care of the class for you!" Mephisto said winking. I got up and smirked "Good luck handling the little monsters!" I say waving a goodbye.

Shura, along with my friends are waiting for me when I reach the dorms. "What is this? I thought we were going on a job." I say confused "Of course we are it's our job to have some every once in a while right?" Shura said happily

"Yeah, besides who the hell thinks it's okay to put you right back to work anyway!" said Rin his arm hanging around Yukio who had a slightly irritated look on his face. I smiled "Yeah, I know right?" I remark then stretched my arms over my head "So when will we get this 'job' started?" I ask trying to mask the excitement in my voice. "I thought we could go to bar and get some drinks!" Shura said her arm hanging around me in a choke-like hold. I struggled to wrench her arm off my neck as she dragged me away from the school as she chatted cheerily with Rin.

"Hey is that, that weird guy who will be joining you guys in England?" asked Bon as he pointed a guy with scraggly purple hair and bright yellow glasses. I had just succeeded in releasing myself from Shura's hold and had been coughing loudly and shooting looks at Shura which she had ignored. I straightened and examined the guy, he wore a cool looking black overcoat with a purple-red looking checkered sash with a bundle of roses and two cards in the center. He work white pants and purple boots. He also wore a tiny top-hat on the side of his head. He was running towards the group waving both hands over his head and a huge smile on his face. "SHUUURRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He shrieked as he ran towards her, arms outstretched. As he neared she grabbed his forearm and flipped him over her shoulder. He gave a weak laugh as he stared at Shura with love struck eyes. "So this is Haruhi? That's a girl name right?" I asked.

"Yep! My mom thought I was going to be a girl, so when I turned out to be a boy she gave me the name anyway!" said the man in question cheerfully as he straightened his glasses and sat up. He held out his hand as his sharp magenta eyes sparkled behind his glasses. "Haruhi Shojo, at your service madam!" he said bowing and kissing my hand. I pulled a away sharply and gave him a weak smile. "Er-nice to meet you..." I said trailing off when he started staring at me. I backed away slowly and began to wave "Well um it was nice meeting you and all but my friends and I need to go now!" I said over his protests.

He started towards us and I grabbed Shura's hand to pull her away. "BYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

><p><strong> So you got to meet Haruhi YAY! I have to say in my opinion that I didn't like the chapter very much and I will most likely go back later and edit it! But I'm happy to get the train rolling again! <strong>


	7. Oc's

**Here are the Oc's going to England, there are still a few places open.**

**Haruhi Shojo**- Tall with scruffy purple hair and magenta eyes and darkish skin. Wears bright yellow classes. Wears a black overcoat with purple-red looking checkered sash with a bundle of roses and two cards in the center. White pants and purple boots. He also wore a tiny top-hat on the side of his head. Eccentric and cheerful, can be sadistic and dark. Tamer, knight, aria

**Misaki Kisagi- **Short slightly curly brown hair with black glasses and blue eyes. Wears a business suit with true cross symbol and cross in her hair. Sometimes serious but otherwise cheerful. Aria and knight

**Glen Glory**(by ultima-owner)-Sea green eyes, shaggy salt and pepper hair, neat mustache, health tanned skin. Wears combat boot, long shorts, a red Hawaiian shirt and a strew hat. about 6 foot tall. Carries a fishing rod everywhere. Jolly with cold edge. Tamer and Doctor.

**Artemis Skadia**(Guest)- tall with long and wild silver hair with golden tips. She has amethyst eyes. She wears a high collared, wide-sleeved black and white jacket with a white belt. She wears a white short sleeved tunic underneath with a black skirt. She wears stocking that are just barely over her knees and white and black lace-up boots. She wears a simple cross necklace. She summons a double-bladed broad demon sword called Kage no Ken which means shadow sword. Tamer and Knight

**Open**

**Open**

**So there are two more slots open! Please don't hesitate to submit an OC!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm very sorry to say that I've decided to abandon and delete all the current stories I have on my account. A lot has happened since the last time I updated and a lot of them weren't very good, one of them being that I lost all the extra information I had on my computer for my stories. The last straw was when I recently had to put my two dogs down, one of them had unexpectedly got cancer and we didn't know until it was too late and another had been sick for a year or two. We got a puppy from a nearby shelter and let me tell you, he is one of the most adorable puppies ever! Anyway with the coming of our new puppy and a lull in the endless amount of homework from high school I decided to wipe the slate clean and restart on fanfiction. I may not entirely abandon these stories though if I feel compelled I will start writing chapters again. Also I have been re-inspired, and I decided to post a new story, a Naruto fanfic. **

**Anyway, I hope you forgive me especially those that gave me OC's.**


End file.
